


Impure Thoughts

by Priestlyislove



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Humor, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Pining, Self-Reflection, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: This fic is a rewrite and extension of a scene in Sweet Lost Night because that movie had so much wasted potential. Jigen explains what happened so you can probably read this without having seen the movie?This wasn’t supposed to be so romance focused but I can’t help myself.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Impure Thoughts

“That was embarrassing,” Lupin whistled as he hopped down off the platform. He slipped his arms under Goemon’s limp frame and dragged him over to the machine. “Guess he needs his impure thoughts. You take care of him, ok? I gotta go get Drew.” 

“Lupin!” Jigen called after him, but he was already darting out of the building. He groaned, “that dumbass.” They had all the time in the world to fix Goemon’s brain, and he only had half an hour before he fried, and yet he was running off again. Jigen wondered if he was taking it seriously at all. He was probably still playing, purposefully putting it off just to see how close he can call it, like he was playing chicken with the universe. 

Playing meant he got to rescue the chick and Jigen would be stuck dealing with Goemon’s tantrum, anyway. 

Jigen sighed as he heaved the unconscious Goemon up into position, lowering the headpiece into him and heading over to the control panel. _Take care of him_ , Lupin said, as if it was that easy. He’d like it to be easy, because he liked Goemon a lot. He just didn’t understand him. 

Still, no matter how different they were, there was no way Goemon was happy being a mindless drone. Whatever spiritual clarity he was after, Jigen was certain what had happened to him was not it. So theoretically, he shouldn’t be too mad at Jigen for refilling his head with impurities and bringing him back to square one. Jigen had never been good at theorizing, though.

He followed Drew’s instructions to the letter, and apparently a zap of returned memories to the brain was enough to wake Goemon back up. His grip on the zantetsu tightened automatically as he sent a wide eyed look Jigen’s way. “Jigen-? Where are we?”

“You don’t remember?” Hopefully he hadn’t messed up and taken away more memories. He wasn’t equipped to deal with an amnesic Goemon and faulty memory stealing device. He was barely dealing with the situation as is. 

“I was chasing the woman and I saw Zenigata but I-there was a light, I think, out of the river,” Goemon brought his free hand up to his head, his face scrunching. 

Jigen considered not telling him what happened. It would be easier on him that way. In fact, they’d all dodge a bullet. No one would have to deal with Goemon’s hissy fit, and Goemon wouldn’t have to throw one. He wondered what Lupin would do in his shoes. Lupin always seemed to know exactly what to say. But he had left this job to Jigen, and maybe there was a reason for it beyond his manic game of memory Russian roulette. 

Jigen sighed and crouched next to Goemon. “Bad guys got you, uh, the scientist dude with the lamp. You remember all that-“ Jigen motioned vaguely, “uh, shit?” 

Goemon’s hand fell to his lap and he relaxed his face, apparently ready to trust Jigen over his broken memories. It was still a little foreign to Jigen to be trusted so wholeheartedly. He wasn’t sure how their relationship had gotten to this point; it didn’t feel that long ago when Goemon wouldn’t sleep in the same room as them. He had been the same when he first partnered up with Lupin. He wouldn’t even tell him the name of the hotel he was staying in. Now they slept in the same bed more often than not. How’d he end up trusting anyone that much?

“I remember that,” Goemon spoke up, snapping Jigen out of his reminiscing.

“Right, so he did that thing he did to Lupin to you-except, uh, it wasn’t the same thing. Instead of forgetting nights, you-look, he said he got rid of your impure thoughts or whatever, but you were a total zombie, alright? What you’re after-I dunno, it shouldn’t be that. I don’t think you-he was using you, you know? Using you like a sword-I mean, not the way you use a sword, more like how someone who doesn’t give a shit about their sword would use a sword, you know?”

Goemon stared at him. His dark eyes were pretty, but Jigen wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that right now, or ever, really, so he pretended not to notice. “I do not think I know.”

“Uh, right.” He scratched the back of his head. “You got brainwashed, I guess? I guess that’s the best way to put it. He cleared out all the impure thoughts in your head-but your feelings, too, and that can’t be what you mean when you say that, right? So he did what you thought you wanted, kinda, but in a fucked up way. Huh, just like a genie. Guess the lamp thing kinda makes sense. Anyway-he was just using you, you helped him kidnap Lupin and I think you were going to kill him-you wanted to kill me, but you were a lot shittier at fighting without your-being you, I guess. I just, uh, bonked you and you were out like a light.”

“I wanted to kill you?” Goemon echoed. 

“I guess you didn’t _want_ anything,” Jigen forced a chuckle, “but you tried as hard as you could, for a mindless little robot.” 

He extended a hand and rapped his knuckles gently against Goemon’s forehead. Goemon grabbed his wrist, his brows furrowing into a more characteristic expression. 

“Easy, I’m just kidding-“

Before Jigen could finish speaking, Goemon’s other hand was on his face, and his lips were on his mouth. Jigen jolted at first, but relaxed quickly against him. 

Goemon pulled away from the kiss, but lingered with his face close to Jigen’s for another moment before releasing his grip on him. He spoke, finally, “I have much to think about.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Jigen mumbled, bringing his hand up to his lips, feeling a strange mixture of numbness and ecstasy. 

Goemon still stared at him. Jigen felt better about thinking his eyes were pretty. “But I do not want you dead, Jigen. Not by my hands or anyone else’s.”

“Glad to hear it, man.”

Goemon nodded, gave Jigen’s cheek an awkward pat and grabbed the zantetsu, standing up. He swayed slightly, but steadied himself. “I must go train, but...I will see you again. And when I do, I will...I will know what I want. I do not want to be a zombie or robot, certainly, and I do not want to feel differently about you. I can tell you that now.” 

Jigen stayed where he was, dumbly watching Goemon walk away. He was having trouble mustering any thoughts at all after that, and anything that did pop into his head was along the lines of _holy shit, he kissed me_. But a glance down at his hands had him scrambling up to his feet. 

“Wait, shit, Goemon!” He chased after him. Goemon stopped, looking back at him. “Don’t go anywhere yet, we gotta help Lupin. In twenty minutes he’s gonna turn into a monkey.” 

Goemon blinked several times. “He’s going to turn into a monkey?”

Jigen smiled at his confusion. He wasn’t sure how they had gotten to this point, but he didn’t want his feelings towards Goemon to change, either. If he never understood another thing about him, at least he knew they were on the same page for that. He held out his hand, and Goemon took it gingerly.

“I’ll explain it better on the way, ok? Let’s go.”


End file.
